Completely Mine
by efira
Summary: A little bedroom fun, with a coupling that is not so common, i.e. PWP. Not your usual pairing (i.e. TezuxRyo, TezuxFuji, InuxKai, OishixEiji)


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis (Tenisu no Ojisama) does not belong to me, sadly.

Pairing: I would love to tell you but it won't be fun anymore.

Genre: PWP/Romance/Slash

Rating: R

Summary:

A little bedroom fun, with a coupling that is not so common, i.e. PWP. Not your usual pairing (i.e. TezuxRyo, TezuxFuji, InuxKai, OishixEiji) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Completely Mine**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I threw my left arm quietly over my sleepy lover, watching his chest rise and fall with my arm moving with his constant rhythm. I glanced over at the digital clock that was on the night table beside him. It just flashed from 3:59AM to 4:00AM. My mind was trying to work out what was the schedule for both us later in the day. 

Class…tennis… tennis and more tennis. I guess that would be all. Smiling at my sleeping angel, my left hand decided to move up to his face. I gently traced his eyebrows, his cheeks, his nose and finally, stopped at his lips. I allowed my fingers to run across his soft, sweet lips to and fro, only to be caught by surprise when he decided to give a tiny lick at my finger tips.

"Isn't…isn't it a bit too early for this…?" He asked groggily. He is so adorable when he is half-awake. And definitely, grouchy.

"Saa…, it is never too early for _that…," I replied, purring into his ears, brushing my lips across his right ear, on purpose, of course. "Ne…, don't do that," he said in a slight irritated tone, squirming under the covers._

"Do what?" I asked, gently and innocently, speaking directly to his ear, making my moving lips were constantly in contact with his ears. 

"That," was the curt and grumpy reply. 

"Oh. This?" I asked angelically again, while softly blowing into his ears. The more he began to squirm, the more amused I was. With his right elbow, he propped himself up to face me. His eyes were fully opened, glowing with anger and lust. "You did that on purpose," he growled. My only reply to him was my usual smile. He then lowered himself to the curve of my neck, and whispered, "You will pay for that," before biting down on my neck. I gasped at the sudden attack. He knew my sensitive spots, and that was one of them. Yes, it is definitely pay back time. 

I flipped him over, so that he was below me, and I, was on top of him. "Someone's getting feisty now, eh?" I said and forced my lips on to him. He stubbornly refused to kiss back. Well, that was typically mule-like of him. Dominance never works for him. But seduction and temptation does. 

With my tongue, I traced his lips, distracting him well I allowed my right hand to slip under his tee-shirt. Moving up his flawless chest, I found the sensitive spot and began to fondle with it playfully. Having no choice, he moaned, opening his mouth. My tongue then found the opportunity to slip into the moist entrance of his. It was warm and minty from the toothpaste he used. Running my tongue across his white teeth, his tongue came to meet mine, fighting for dominance for his mouth. His hands slipped under my shirt and began to stroke my back. He then moved on hand down, tugging my shirt as an indication that he was going to remove the garment. I broke the deep kiss, allowing him to pull my shirt up, in which he did and was thrown to some unknown corner of our bedroom.  

Both of us were panting heavily from the kiss. His eyes were glimmering under the light of the streetlamp, filled with deep-heated passion. Beautiful deep, green eyes. All I want to do now is to engulf this pair of beautiful eyes and make them mine. Driven by this desire, I forcefully, yet gently, remove the garment that separated my skin from touching his. His soft, perfect skin glowed under the light. The stunning view made me want him even more.

I placed my mouth next to his left ear and whispered, almost purring, "You are beautiful," and I flicked my tongue out playing with his ear, licking and sucking, gently and randomly, leaving a trail as I moved along his slim neck. Reaching the end of the collar bone, I gave a little nip, causing him to gasp for more air, making his breathing even more erratic that before. He was certainly enjoying it. Smiling in the dark, I continued my journey to his next sensitive spots along his chest. Fondling and giving feather kisses and occasional licks, it was very obvious that he was enjoying it very much, for his shorts were getting too tight for him. Still playing around his chest area, I slipped my hands down to the top of his waist band, and played with it before slipping my hand in, gripping tightly around his manhood. He moaned and gave tiny thrusts into my hands. I gently moved up and down this length.  He then lifted his lower back and bum, letting the shorts to slip off his long leg and to be thrown to another unknown corner. 

Yes, indeed. He was _definitely turned on. A very stunning sight indeed. _

Hovering above his manhood and gentle blowing air at the tip of it, my lover began to squirm. He looked down at me with his half-closed eyes, and begged, "…please…" Ah… I do enjoy him squirming, but I do enjoy him begging as well. "Please? That's all?" I said, as I continued to tease him. 

"Please… I," a blow from me and a sharp breath from him.

"Beg," and again.

"You," and again.  

"Begging for…? This?" I asked as I gave the tip a little lick. He inhaled sharply again. "Want more?" I continued my little game. He nodded his head, while shutting his eyes really tight. 

Using my hands to support his hips, I continued teasing his manhood. Stretching my tongue, it began slide up and down his length, stroking it. And as per normal, he began panting and moaning. He is not much of a screamer, but more of a moaner. I stopped whatever I was doing and looked at him again. Sensing that something was wrong, he looked down at me, with those dreamy, lusty eyes. His cheeks flushed and red, his lips swollen and red from the earlier deep kiss. He was my little sex kitten. And my little sex kitten wanted more. It was not surprising, since eighteen was the age where all boys have their sexual peek. 

"Sempai...," he cried out, "stop playing with me…" His begs were like music to my ears. "Who's playing?" was my reply and in one attempt, I slid his whole length into my mouth. Playing with the shaft with my tongue and moving up and down slowly. He was moaning very loudly this time. Did it really feel that good this time? Intrigued by this knowledge, I began to increase the speed of my movement, and he as well, began to thrust in me, faster and harder. I knew he was coming, but I wasn't going to let him come. Just before he did, I slid his length out of my mouth and smiled in the dark again, while I removed my right hand from his hip to search for something on the ground, next to the bed. He composed himself, controlling his hard breathing and looked down, "Sempai…, why did-" 

Before he could continue his sentence, I slid one of right fingers up his entrance. He took in a sharp breath. I slipped my finger out and dipped into the bottle of lube again. Once again, I slid one finger in, followed by another and the third, and during each insertion, my lover kept, moaning harder, heavier and louder. Sliding in and out, each time hitting the spot that would cause ecstasy and delirium within him. "Sem…sempai…," my kitten moaned. I then removed my fingers out slowly, afraid to hurt him, yet at the same time, want him to be tormented. 

The tightness in my shorts was overwhelming. I wanted him now. I was hungry for him, no, in fact, I was starving. I slipped out of my shorts, dipping my fingers in the bottle again, I then coated myself. Now, I wouldn't want my love to have a sore bum during tennis practice, would I? 

Settling myself between him and kneeing on the bed, I bent down and gave him a deep sensual kiss. Propping his right leg over my shoulder, with my mouth still on top of his, I slowly slid myself in him. He moaned deeply in my mouth, holding on to my back, as if it was for his dear life. Sliding in, sliding out, faster and deeper each time, hitting the exact same spot. His breath became erratic again, and his moans were louder and louder. He broke the contact between out lips, as we were both unable to breathe properly. Yes, definitely, we were moving in rhythm, or rather rocking together in rhythm. Driven by lust and ecstasy, I began to thrust harder and faster than the usual. Apparently this was new to him, and it excited him. He was panting even harder, "Sempai….sempai….sempai!" he moaned. His moaning always made me delirious. I held him close to me, as I gave a deep, hard thrust, and he finally came, with his seeds exploding all over our stomachs, shivering my embrace. I gently slid out half-way before I thrust back into him again; his muscles around me were still tight, from his outburst. This time, it was my turn, as I came, hugging him close me, shivering with excitement. I slid out of him, with some of my semen sliding out of his entrance. We were still panting from the current love making and had no intention of moving, despite the awful, wet, mess. 

My lover's breathing slowed down and began to sound normal. His eyes were shut and tired. Supporting myself with my right elbow, I stared at the angel of mine. Perspiration was all over his face, sliding down his hair. He looked so innocent, yet he was stained and tainted by me. Using my left hand, I brushed away the hair that was around his eyes. Placing my face on his chest, I listened to his heartbeat. 

"So… how was it this time?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Ne… Fuji-sempai," he replied. I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Curiously, I tilted my head till I was looking at him. His eyes were opened, with a glint of happiness and satisfaction that he caught my attention. "Mada mada dane," he said as he planted a soft gentle kiss on my forehead, and closed his eyes again. My poor kitten, exhausted. I smiled and kissed him back on the lips, and allowed him and I to be taken over by dreamland once more, well, at least before we have to start swinging our racquets again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

My first PWP. =_______=;; Yes, I hope you weren't surprised at the pairing of FujixRyo. In fact I think it is rather sweet. ^^;; And I love Fuji's sadistic nature, with Ryoma's innocent one. This would be a "when-they-are-older" fic. Ryoma is 18 while Fuji is 20. Both are lovers, and are living together and are still students at Seigaku University.


End file.
